<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slave for you by stucky1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383532">Slave for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994'>stucky1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chris Evans - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Marvel, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew that letting Sam use the witch's spell book to control Chris Evans and force him to put on a strip show in Chris’s own bedroom was wrong, but he just couldn't stop him. Sam had been through so much and it wasn't like the actor was gonna remember any of this. And as Dean Winchester watched Chris Evans slowly peel off his shirt, revealing a thin trail of hair running down a set of muscular abs, he found himself getting hard at the idea of he and his brother hitting America's Ass...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans - Relationship, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slave for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a friend I made on tumblr so I thought I’d give it a shot. Please let me know how I did. I don’t want it to suck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Sam Winchester has just gotten a case in Boston, Massachusetts. Something about a demon possessing one. It was a mean case. Almost like something out of a cheesy horror movie. </p><p>The demon just wanted a meat suit as usual. It was becoming almost boring. Dean needed something more adventures and dangerous. He lived for the cases that caused his blood to rush. He craved the adrenaline rush he got doing something that could possibly kill him. </p><p>But Sammy was off limits. Dean would go to the ends of the earth to make his younger brother happy. He wishes he could bring Jess back but that wasn’t something on the table. </p><p>But now Dean would be a good brother and grant a wish  to see the actor that played Captain America, Chris Evans. He’ll admit the guy was smoking hot. Like he was bi but he could definitely appreciate a hot guy. Especially such a delicious piece that he was. </p><p>Sammy had no idea what they were staying in Boston for and he wasn’t telling Sam. It would be a surprise, maybe a little brother bonding time. </p><p>He pulled baby into the drive of Chris’s house. </p><p>“Um, what are we doing here Dean?” Asked Sam. </p><p>“Just here for something”.</p><p>“This better not be a hookup to where I have to wait in the car for?”</p><p>“No, it’s something that involves both of us.”</p><p>“Another case?”</p><p>“You could say that”.</p><p>Dean got out of the car and walked to the trunk and grabbed the bag with the witches book that Rowena gave them. </p><p>“What are we doing with the book?” Asked Sam. </p><p>“You’ll see Sammy”. </p><p>Dean knocked on the door and after a few minutes the door opened and there stood the actor in the flesh. </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>“I’m sure you can”.</p><p>“I’m such a big fan of yours”, blurted Sam. </p><p>Dean smiled knowingly. </p><p>“Um, how about you two come in”. </p><p>Chris moved aside and the they walked inside. </p><p>Dean watched Sam looking starstruck at seeing his favorite actor. Now Dean figured that his brother may or not be gay but this would be their secret. If he wasn’t well Dean would have some fun getting laid. </p><p>“Sammy, here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re going to take this book and make Chris here your slave and if your not then I’ll have some fun.”</p><p>Sam looked at the book and Chris and he grabbed the book from Dean. </p><p>Dean smirked at his brother’s eagerness. </p><p>And within a few moments and a spell spoken, they found themselves in the bedroom. </p><p>Dean knew that letting Sam use the witch's spell book to control Chris Evans and force him to put on a strip show in the bedroom was wrong, but he just couldn't stop him. Sam had been through so much and it wasn't like the actor was gonna remember any of this. And as Dean Winchester watched Chris Evans slowly peel off his shirt, revealing a thin trail of hair running down a set of muscular abs, he found himself getting hard at the idea of he and his brother hitting America's Ass. </p><p>Chris’s normally blue ocean eyes had a hint of purple in them. Dean looked at Sam and his brother’s eyes had changed color do to the lust he had. Dean licked his lips at the sight before him. His lips looked so bitable and those tattoos on his body. He’d love to trace them with his tongue maybe he and Sam both could. </p><p>“Sammy tell him to take off his pants. I bet he has a nice cock”.</p><p>Dean remembers watching that movie where Chris supposedly had to wear two pairs of underwear to hide such a big dick. And maybe when he saw and heard that he may have jerked off to that scene. </p><p>He looked back at Chris and he was taking off the tight ass jeans he wore. Sam bit his bottom lip and took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. </p><p>“Kiss him Sammy. I think he wants it bad”. </p><p>Sam walks up to him and kisses him gently. Dean rolls his eyes but let’s Sam kiss him. </p><p>Leave it to Sam to be the sweet lover while Dean was the rough one the one that brought men and women to their knees. </p><p>“Sammy let me kiss him. He looks like he can handle a little roughness.”</p><p>Dean smashes his lips against Chris’s and Sam moans and Dean hears the sound of a belt hitting the ground. </p><p>Dean smirks against Chris’s lips and bites them hard and pulls his lip. </p><p>Chris moans and Dean runs a hand down his body and into the boxers he’s wearing and wraps a hand around his cock and Chris hisses. Dean enjoys the noise and moves his fist slowly, teasing Chris. </p><p>“Fuck...Dean. Look how desperate he looks”, said Sam. </p><p>“Sammy, I need you over here too”, said Chris. </p><p>“Take care of him, while I take my clothes off”.</p><p>Dean strips down to nothing and takes off Chris’s boxers and his cock hits his stomach and points straight up. </p><p>Dean wraps a hand around himself and jerks himself to the sight of Sammy sucking Chris’s cock. Chris has his fingers in Sam’s hair and his head thrown back against the pillow. </p><p>“I’m coming Sammy”, yells Chris and he explodes in Sam’s mouth. </p><p>Dean grips his brothers hair and kisses him to taste Chris in his mouth. </p><p>“Now I’m getting impatient but I’ll let you have first dibs on his ass. I’ll take his mouth and we’ll switch”.</p><p>Dean throws Sam a thing of lube and Sam coats his fingers and pushes one in all the way til he gets to four and Sam presses his cock after he lubbed it up and pushes in more and more til he cant hit anymore. </p><p>Dean presses the tip of his cock against Chris’s lips and he opens and then Dean fucks his mouth while Sam fucks his ass. </p><p>“Fuckkk Chris. You’re so tight”.</p><p>Dean closes his eyes while Chris hums and moans around his cock as he cums on his stomach. </p><p>“Chris, I’m coming”, yells Sam and Chris moans and Dean cums hard in his mouth and he pulls out and immediately the brothers stroke themselves to get hard again. They take their positions and Dean pushes into Chris and Sam into his mouth. </p><p>“You’re doing so good baby. Just gotta come one more time”. </p><p>Sam cums into Chris’s mouth fast and Dean pulls out and flips Chris unto his stomach and grabs his ass and pounds him hard and then Dean flips them and Chris rides Dean’s cock hard and Chris cums with a loud yell and Dean fills up and Dean pulls out and Chris collapses on the bed. </p><p>Sam comes back with a towel and they clean Chris up and then themselves. They kiss him one more time and dress him in sweatpants and get dressed themselves before heading out. </p><p>“He won’t remember anything will he?” Asked Sam. </p><p>“Nope”. </p><p>“It’s a little bit of a shame”. </p><p>“Yes, but it’s better that way. Was that everything you ever dreamed of?”</p><p>“It was more”. </p><p>Dean smirked and turned up the volume on an AC/DC song. The long way back to the bunker.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>